D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E
by Itachi anime
Summary: Please don't let them look though the curtains...
1. Chapter 1

Itachi – This is going to be a VERY short drabblet story, so to all my followers, please don't worry, I will be updating soon. This story was based off a song my friend introduced me to, so…here it is.

…

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens,_

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

_Don't let them see what goes on in the kitchen._

Chapter 1 – Act 1

"Honestly Kagome, I don't get why you always wanna hang at my place," A ruby eyed teen let herself fall onto a hard sprigged mattress that donned the ugly, dim-lit apartment, waving away a careless fly with little to no worries of the display that hideously gleamed – blindly was it ignored as another girl let herself in, "I mean really, your house is huge! Invite meh over for once!"

Unknowingly did the ruby-eyed one stab the other who smiled quietly, sitting down at the base of the rugged stained floors.

She loved it there at Kagura's apartment.

The old, musty smell, the chipping white walls, the full dumpster by the broken window – it was marvelous and she loved it too much to explain. Though, she didn't tell her friend with the big ruby eyes, she wouldn't want anything more than to stay…or even to trade with her.

"Well then, why don't we trade houses then?" The seriousness taken as a joke.

"Pffft! HA!" The friend was Kagura, and Kagura laughed brightly.

She missed Kagome's disappointment, her sadness that the small space clouded with dust couldn't be her own…The lights flickered, Kagome loved it when they did that.

"Damn…you don't know how much I'd like that…" Kagura spoke on and on about her dreams of moving away from the place that Kagome came to see as her safe heaven.

…Then it was late.

It was late which meant it was time to go home.

It was late. Time to go home. To the house.

To her perfect family that waited for her to join their happy play that went on and on and on and on and on and on. Forever.

…

Here was the house that was her home. A beautiful house. Painted over neatly, a garden taken care of nicely, a smooth, rock walkway leading to the wooden doors of her plastic life with her perfect family.

Her mother filled with jewels.

Her father a handsome man.

Her brother always focused.

And herself.

Yes. They were a perfect family, but Kagome frowned. Simply because she didn't like it there.

She hated it. Opening the doors, Kagome felt sick – the clean air, thick with a new coat of red and white, so new and prestigious was the furniture and the marble floors.

She hated it. Stepping inside and into the happy house.

She disliked it so very much.

She disliked her perfect family that waited for her to join their happy play that went on and on and on and on and on and on. Forever…and ever…and ever.

…

_I see things that nobody else see's._

Chapter 1 – Act 1

TBC

Itachi – I just really need something to calm my writers block, and this came up. I like it so far! So? How did I do? Tell me in a nice **review.**

_(Song: Dollhouse : Melanie Martinez) _


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi – I like the response so far! So, I'll continue, here's chapter2!

…

_Uh-Oh. She's coming to the attic – plastic,_

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

…_Go back to being plastic._

Chapter 2 – Act 2

The father was a distinguished man. He tied his collar tie tight, ironed his white shirts crisp. He was a proper man with a proper life and a proper house and a proper job.

_Buzz…Buzz_

A message rung on his proper phone, and the silver haired man smiled kindly, "Yeah?" He liked the seductive voice on the other end, the proper man purred. He undid his tie, "Hm…hm, I'm liking the sounds of that, Kikyo, meet at the same place." This was Touga, the father.

Kagome stood at the door.

"Hm..?" He gave a glance, "It's a sales partner from work sweetie, go tell your brother your home."

…

The brother was a beautiful man. He was focused and diligent.

Always focused and diligent.

Always in his room that reeked of strange smells.

His dirty, clean, tidy, room littered with the smells of fresh laundry and burnt ideals. His long black glossy hair was always washed with many, many soaps. He wore fluttery light perfumes. Many, many perfumes. He always cleaned his room to rid of the evidence. This was Naraku, the elder brother.

"Hahhh…" Stuck between fingers was a wrapped brown stick. It burned with its stench – incense, a light color of grey escaped the tube. It flew and died in the thick, perfect air.

Eye's of his were tinted heavily red.

A used syringe fell to his royal feet.

Kagome stood at the door.

"Oh…it's…it's Kagomeee," He was perched too high. Kagome left to find her mother.

…

The mother was a pretty, pampered woman.

Her mother loved her diamonds. Her mother loved her rubies, sapphires and opals. Her mother always smiled brightly, for she was spoiled and she was happy.

Cowering alone by the empty bottles was the woman with the lengthily hair donned by a princess. This was Izayoi. She was very much loved by her husband; she knew he left at night simply to meet with his partners from work.

She was a delusional woman.

So she sat alone when others had their back's turned.

"Oh, your home…" Her smile was so bright, "Welcome back, Kagome."

Her smile was so plastic.

…

From real to fake did the family of Kagome turn their heads. But everybody loved them.

They were so perfect.

They were so neat.

They were so nice.

Almost like a play did the stage set itself as the family sat for the dinner prepared by a peppy mother dressed in lavishness. All infidelities of the husband forgotten.

The father too was smiling, giving thanks to his pretty, pretty wife. Giving her a kiss, than checking his phone for a message from his 'work friend.'

The brother's scent had changed. No longer did his eye's hold a red hue as before, he smiled like the focused young man he was. Always focused. A beautiful man who now scented of perfumes.

Everyone had on their doll faces. They looked so perfect.

"So," They asked to Kagome, "How was your day?"  
"How was your day?"

"How was your day?"

"How was your day?"

The food was getting stale.

…

_I see things that nobody else see's._

Chapter 2 – Act 2

TBC

Itachi – Okay! It's up late…ugggg! I tried with this chapter; it's honestly not the best. But, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter, so leave a **review** for me! (I love reviews!)

_(Song: Dollhouse : Melanie Martinez) _


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi – This is going to be a VERY short drabblet story, so to all my followers, please don't worry, I will be updating soon. This story was based off a song my friend introduced me to, so…here it is.

…

_Hey girl. Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls,_

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

_We'll be a perfect family._

Chapter 3 – Act 3

The clear water sat perfectly in the clear glass cup. Kagome saw only brown, dirty water, swamped with particles of dust in a graying, broken plastic cup that leaked from the sides. She looked at the cup of water bought to her by her elder; Naraku, and wished so badly for it to be as ugly as Kagura's apartment that she'd come to adore. Naraku smiled brightly – his teeth shone a pearly white shade, his breath smelt of faint mints overlapped with the many perfumes he doused himself in. His long, raven locks were loved by all and glinted in the warm light of the dining room.

Kagome hated Naraku.

"Kagome, are you doing well?" She hated his outer disgustingness, because no one else saw his ugly interior like she did, "You came home late…again, is everything alright?"

No. No, nothing was alright with this family. Because they were so perfect, and pretty and amazing…so overdue, so stale…

"N-no, I'm okay," They all were like flumes of rotting flesh, clumped together by decaying bones and sticky broken muscle, "Just tired."

….

That night her door was knocked on during the depths of the nighttime. It was past 2 a.m and the knocks ratted louder and louder. The knob started to jingle. The horrid ratting and jagging of the door and the knob was sure to continue for some time. She was sure it was Naraku, waltzing the hallways once again, at this early hour, stained high on some type of new drug – his addiction seemed to get worse.

It wouldn't spread to Kagome though.

She'd dealt with this for years.

She'd lock the door and try hard to ignore him.

Naraku was a disese that she did not like…she hated Naraku. Yet, everyone outside loved him and his smells of beauty. Everyone liked him and his smells of cover-up.

The rattling gained fury and turned into banging – _**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**_

Over and over and over and over. The sound scared her and hurt her ears, Kagome hoped badly that he wouldn't get in like before. She didn't like to be near him and his smells of perfection – she'd gain whatever infection they had if he did manage to enter.

_**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**_

She didn't want to become them.

Not perfect.

_**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**_

Imperfect. And stained.

…The banging continued to get worse.

…

_I see things that nobody else see's._

Chapter 3 – Act 3

TBC

Itachi – Hello to all! I know it's been a little while, but here's chapter 3! Tell me how it was in a nice little **review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi – So, it's been awhile huh? WHASSUP.

…

_Places, Places. Gather your places; throw on your dress,_

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

_And put on your doll faces._

Chapter 4 – Act 4

Today the family stood side by side, posing with pre-ordered smiles, grins from years past, and a front making others see what was to be shown. White teeth and fake memories.

The brother set up the camera, timing it carefully, widing the switch, soon to take his place by her. The Kagome who'd been too dirty to want to be with them. With the clean...clean ones. He laid a perfect hand on her shoulder, rubbing in circles as she cringed - she was sure he'd taken something before making his way here.

A flash gave way to an opportunity. Two hands now. Pressed sickeningly at her sides. Drawing down the waist, drawing down, down, stopping, to repeat again.

"I need to use the restroom," She took the hands away gently, as to not touch them too much - in fear to conducting whatever twisted spark he'd play in his mind.

"Are you unwell?" Naraku's face clouded over, and a shiver - an urge to run went though her, "I can walk you."

"N-no, I'm okay..."

I'm Okay...

I'm Okay...

...

They were getting worse and she knew it.

She locked the door.

They were getting worse and yet no one saw.

Her mother's gems sparkled even more brightly than before, hiding the bruise on her lip with even more make-up and dashing colors. But she saw, and nothing - no amount of covering, could keep her from

the smell of alcohol and old liquor that hung off the women's tongue. And the father too was dressed to perfection, a white suit to bring out his gold eyes, a smile of someone who'd conquered something great - he smelt of blood and wore the faint smell of perfume from another women who'd been there just last night.

The hands of the sickness were crawling on to her, grabbing her legs, waiting for the right moment...the right time to eat her away.

"Kagome..."

_Knock...Knock..._

"Come out now, Kagome," Her brother was back at the door, his voice too sweet - hiding his intentions out on his face, "Should I come in? Kagome?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Open up, I'll help you…Kagome," It would be like this for a while, and she knew to stay quiet.

Stay Quiet.

Stay Quiet.

_I see things that nobody else see's._

Chapter 4 – Act 4

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi – One more chapter left!

…

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture, pose with your brother,_

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

_Won't you be a good sister?_

Chapter 5 – Act 5

"I don't know…"

From atop the second floor balcony, stood the mother, facing off into the endless night as the stars seemed to whisper secrets to her ears, _'Take the step, take a leap, take a hop – to finally sleep!"_

"I don't know…" Her lovely, black locks, were ridden with knots and tangles. Her pale, smooth skin, was spattered with red, black and blue. She took a swing of whiskey, and sat herself down by the edge…just as she'd done every other night, "I don't know…"

All while the stars sung to her, _Take the step, take a leap, take a hop – to finally sleep!"_

And the daughter watched from the crack in the door…just as she'd done every other night.

…

"I want to leave." Once the word was uttered from her mouth, the father tuned in to listen.

"Yes – I'll call back later, something came up," The man sighed, placing his phone on the dresser, "Repeat that."

"I said that I want to leave," Kagome had gone through the same scenario several times over, "Forever." But not one time, did it work.

"Tell me, darling, why do you continue to insist on leaving us?" He'd no idea that his little one had witnessed his sins the night before, "We're your family, you know we'd miss you greatly if you up and left us!" He tossed her hair, playfully, "Naraku, your mother and I-"

"You're all…broken…"

"Broken?" Touga feigned worry, "Have you not been feeling well, dear?"

"All of you are sick…" She'd known he wouldn't listen, "If you don't even know how messed up we all are, your beyond sick…you're – we're broken."

He stood in one place as his phone rung, watching his daughter walk out the room.

He'd no idea the sins that his little one had witnessed.

…

She was quiet when walking to her room.

Because the knob had been torn off its hinges. Because the smells of perfume leaked out the open door. He was in there.

He was inside.

The stench lay fermenting in the air, and on her bed he lay, combing fingers through his hair. Naraku was; once again, in the clouds, nowhere to be found. Waiting for her to enter. Mumbling sweet nothings to no one…waiting for her.

He was waiting for her.

They were all broken.

And the stars from the windows seemed to scream at her.

'_Take the step, take a leap, take a hop – to finally sleep!"_

"_Make the jump, hurry up, pour your blood into your cup!"_

'_Take the step, take a leap, take a hop – to finally sleep!"_

"_Make the jump, hurry up, pour your blood into your cup!"_

Oh, how she wished for slumber.

_I see things that nobody else see's._

Chapter 5 – Act

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi – One more chapter left!

…

_When you walk away, is when we really play_

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

_You don't hear me when I say…_

Act 6

_Break your neck,_

_Break her neck,_

_Break their necks,_

_Slit their necks,_

_Slit his neck,_

_Slit your neck._

Frantic eyes bobbed to and fro in the darkness. It was night once more in the house of the lying ones, and the daughter was alone – scared, happy, and alone in the attic. Dust clogged her lungs, splinters racked her bare feet, and the soft purrs of the winter breeze blew in from the window. And yet, she breathed in deeply, exhaled slowly, and feared slumber was naught to come.

Mother never looked away from the balcony. And she…herself, she sought after it. The wonderful ledge, beckoning to her from the hands of the happy man, adorned in bones and a black cloak. His soft metal shackles, handing off arms that held no flesh, and a smile full of maggots and rotting teeth.

Frantic eyes bobbed to and fro in the darkness. It was hiding time now, as the daughter had come to see the truth – that she too, had become beautiful.

Just…like…them.

"I need to go," She huddled onto nothing, "I wanna go away…"

…

Screams cascaded around the living quarters, while Naraku idly watched as yet another fight ensued between the parents – the husband beat on the wife, the wife kicked at the husband. He saw it all, but, it was none of his concern. All that was true was smudged out by the high, he didn't want to come back to the ground…tonight, he would go higher…and higher…

"Get off of me!" Said the mother.

"Listen to me!" Said the father.

Oh, she heard it all from the attic.

And in her hands, she held her 'plastic' – And in her room, she packed her bags, stuffing away her belongings, ignoring the sounds of glass shattering followed by more screams, and a bang, "I've gotta…go." This was home. This was hell. This was home. This was hell. The pretty ones became rotten once she left the room, "I gotta go…"

"Stop it! St-Noo!"

Kagome made sure to lock up the front.

…

Slowly, she closed the door. She took her keys, and her bag, and her box of matches…she closed the door on the slow burning room of hers.

While the adults fought with care to no eyes, she snuck into their room, to take the jewels and money.

While the brother reached beyond his high, she slipped away through the back door.

Kagome sat in the backyard, watching as the soft, orange glow from her room, jumped to the balcony. She watched it burn as it and the stars above, taunted her cowardice, _'Take the step, take a leap, take a hop – to finally sleep!"_ And she laughed, on her face; a smile, bittersweet. The orange flicker turned to a ball of red flame.

….Kagome made sure to lock the front door.

…

It was said on that night, three died in a horrid fire. The pretty family of four was no longer, but one girl.

Oh how she smiled, how she cried, how she waved her 'hello's' and 'goodbye's', In front of the new house on the same land,

Where none has ever crept inside,

The once rich flowers, seemed to die.

The once stone pathway, dirt and dry.

And none had known it, none at all,

That it was she, all along,

Who accepted none of her families flaws,

And killed them all…killed them all.

…

She wondered if making that very scenario come true would finally mean the end of her suffering. And to the days on, she wondered about it. She would be alone then, and wondered about it. She stood by the balcony, and wondered about it. Would it be better, if only _she _disappeared?

Her beautiful mother sat in a dark corner with her bottles.

Her handsome father talked secretively with another women on the phone.

Her well-kept brother was knocking at her door.

"_We'll be a perfect family…" _Slow steps were taken to close her bedroom door.

"_Places! Places! Gather you're places!" _She let down all her worries, and gathered her things.

"_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces," _And packed them all in her small yellow sack.

"_Everyone thinks' that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains."_

"_Picture, picture, smile for the picture!" _Laugh's of wide madness danced in her eyes.

"_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?" _She struck her match.

"Everyone…thinks that we're perfect," The room slowly glazed over in orange, "Please don't them them…look through the curtains…" One more look was given before Kagome calmly waltzed away.

"_D-o-l-l-h-o-u-s-e, I see things, nobody else see's."_

…She made sure to lock the front door.

**End.**

Itachi – Hey all, so, yeah. I couldn't make a happy ending for this one – it's more of a bittersweet, twisted ending with an after story that I want the readers to have the journey of creating. As you may have noticed, I was quite poetic in this story, it's a big difference to what I usually write, but, having finished this story, I feel like I've made it to yet another milestone.

In this story, Kagome becomes what she feared the most; unwilling to accept her families defaults – no matter how disturbing they where, she turns into them. The very thing she wanted to run away from, because she took no action against it. Simply to say, running from your problems won't solve anything.

Although through major text, this was the message I wished to send.

…Also, I finally finished another story, and I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
